metanuifandomcom-20200213-history
Avron
''"Avron. Somewhere else. I will find your leader myself." ''- Avron to Rokou, Part 1 of The Story of Meta Nui Avron is a toa with a long and treachorous past. He is the main character in the Story of Meta Nui. History Early Life When Mata Nui was activated, Avron was among the first to become a toa, even before Lesovikk and his team. He was the only matoran of Protodermis, and therefore the only toa of his element. However, Avron heard about the land of Artakha and the great things forged there, and decided that it would be much more profitable to steal something from there, rather than continue fighting for good. He set off for that land, which at that time was still open to visitors. Artakha and the Mask of Transformation When Mata Nui was created, there were two Legendary Masks, the Mask of Life and The Mask of Creation. Artakha, who wore the latter, forged a third that would contain a more mysterious and powerful fundamental force. He created the Mask of Transformation, and named it the Kanohi Artakhan, after himself. He intended it to be given to a matoran that was destined to be a toa, Saerek, but before he could, it was stolen from him by Avron. Artakha vowed to get it back, for in the wrong hands it could do much damage. Avron had already escaped with it, but Artakha recognized him and called for the Order of Mata Nui to retrieve the mask and send Avron to The Pit. The Pit Capture While on the run, Avron raided many land, stole hundreds of Great and Noble masks, armor, weapons, and other artifacts. He heard that the Order of Mata Nui was after him and hid his collection of stolen material. The Order tracked him down and he pretended to surrender to them. Avron handed over a fake replica of the mask, and "willingly" went with Botar to The Pit. When he got there, he was locked up by Hydraxon in the maximum security section, and Botar wondered if even that would hold him, then left. Escape Only a few days later, the virus Makuta Teridax had unleashed on Mata Nui took effect, and the Great Cataclysm struck and Avron escaped. Although mutated by the water above, he simply used the Artakhan to transform back into his original state. When the Order found out about Avron still being loose with the mask, they sent a message to him, offering him freedom and a Great mask in return for the one he wore. Avron's reply was to send back a ship containing a nearly starved Kanohi Dragon, which rampaged all over Daxia. After the dragon was contained, it is unknown if the Order went back to pursuing him. The mysterious substance Avron traveled to an island where he encountered a pool of strange black liquid, and decided to investigate. The pool attacked him, eating away at his body, and he would have died if Fire Spitter had not pulled him from it. Fire Spitter had to construct a new robotic body for Avron, for the only remaining organic issue in him was his brain. Fire Spitter built the armor out of material from the Great Spirit robot that housed the universe, for it was pratically indestructible, which was needed to protect Avron's delicate inner workings. After Fire Spitter finished rebuilding him, Avron left to continue his life of crime. The raid on the three matoran After the incident with the black liquid, he set his sights on a village of three matoran, dedicated to the Kanohi Ignika, Avohkii, and Vahi. The matoran there were named after those masks, and that was all the evidence Avron needed to figure out that three powerful masks were hidden there. He mounted an attack on the matoran, burning down their buildings and tearing everything apart to find the kanohi. Avron was stopped by the things he was looking for appearing in front of him and beating him back, seemingly with minds of their own. Avron fled, heading to Meta Nui, and gets there at the prolouge of the story. Meta Nui First appearance Avron arrived on the shore of the city in 1 AGC. As soon as he got there, he talked in private with Fire Spitter, convincing him to tell the matoran of Meta Nui's past. He had encountered Brudaka in the past and warned Fire Spitter that he was coming back. Afterwards, Ruler arrived and said that Avron had the Mask of The Universe. Avron went to a hidden cave and retrieved the mask, along with another. He then witnessed the transformation of Karak and Metoras into toa. However, Avron decided that he wanted these toa gone and called on the Dark Hunters to recruit them. After killing Metoras, Karak needed a way to back to the same spot the next day. Avron offered to cause a Kane-Ra stampeded, which provided an opening for Karak to join the hunters. Months later, when the hunters invaded Meta Nui, Avron saw Karak among the army sent there. They hunters left Meta Nui, and he thought about why they had lost, conceiving a strategy of his own. Takeover attempt The first drone After the battle, Avron decided to try and capture Meta Nui. He experimented with different parts, creating a robotic drone with artificial intelligence. After more time modifying it, he had it programmed so that it could make its own decisions, but still follow his orders. he fitted it with rockets on its feet and used it to spy on the city. Avron planned out a strategy from the information it brought back, then began to use it as model to build others like it. Avron spent months making more, creating the protodermis he needed by using his element. He made hundreds of them, all fitted with weaponry, but lacking the jets of the first. Hewkii Avron was almost ready to begin his scheme, when Hewkii arrived. He knew that Hewkii would pose a problem, so he needed a way to get rid of him. When Hewkii discovered Avron's drones, their creator stepped forward, explaining what he would do with them, and attacked Hewkii. They battled all the way to The Grinder, Avron pushing him in as he turned it on. He believed Hewkii to be dead, so he acted quickly before anyone found out that Hewkii was missing. The attack Avron carried out his plan and first captured the coliseum, then proceeded to take all but Ga-Meta and Le-Meta. Hewkii survived and left the grinder, finding his way to the border of Ga-Meta. Although missing a leg and severly wounded, he used his mask to erase gravity from the drones guarding the border. He then smahed the ground, scattering them, and turned off his mask power, sending the drones plummeting. The turrets on the wall guarding Ga-Meta began to fire on the drones, and Fire Spitter came out and pulled Hewkii back. Inside there, matoran repaired him and built a new leg for him. Defeat Travel Fire Spitter organized a sneak attack, and a few days later, it was begun. Hewkii and a group of matoran used underground passages to get to the central recharging hub for the drones. In the Archives tunnels, they encountered an orange rahkshi (rahkshi of weather control), which tried to stop them. Hewkii told the matoran to go on while he fought it. It was temporarily trapped when he encased it rock as it was creating an electrical storm. He continued then continued on and rejoined the matoran. The Final Battle Once there, the matoran distracted the drones that guarded the hub, and Hewkii fed every bit of power he had into the it. The surge fried the inner workings of the drones, and any that came were too. Although the others figured this out quickly, there were few left and Hewkii and the matoran finished them off. Avron reveals his past After that was over, the matoran wnted to know why Avron had done what he did. He decided to tell the matoran of his past, revealing how he stole the mask he wore, how he knew Fire Spitter, and why he was immune to attacks. However, he left out his raid on the three matoran that had made him flee to Meta Nui in the first place. When Avron was finished, Fire Spitter did not punish him, for it would do no good and Fire Spitter knew that he would be prone to such things anyway. The new toa Onuparu Characteristics Powers and abilities Element Avron is the only known Toa of Protodermis, and that grants him several unique powers. He can create solid, liquid, or molten protodermis, fire it from his hands, and absorb it into him self. He can also channel his element through his power sword. Avron can also create any substance made from protodermis, on one occasion encasing his right arm in protosteel, and on another he displayed the ability to create Energized Protodermis. Due to that, it is thought that he is resistant to the power of that mysterious substance. Cordak Blaster When Fire Spitter repaired Avron, he built a Cordak Blaster into his right shoulder. Fire Spitter placed a sensor in it, and like everthing else in Avron's body, was directly interfaced with his brain. Thus, Avron can "see" out of it, allowing him to accuratly target and fire at anything, even if it is behind him. Power Sword It is unknown when or where Avron got his power sword, and although he rarely uses it, he has explained its uses. It can fire a bolt of energy that is extremely powerful by itself, but Avron can interlace that blast with protodermis, causing even greater damage. He can also channel protodermis by itself through it, and by extenstion, protosteel, Energized Protodermis, and everything else that is made of his element. Personality Avron is rather blunt and rude, often insulting others with no regard for their feelings. He has a twisted sense of humor, sometimes to the point of being downright cruel. He tends to keep to himself, not revealing anything more than is neccesary. He often comes up with strategies complex enough to be compared to those thought of by Makuta Teridax. No one really knows if he is good or bad, for he has displayed both, although he has commited many crimes. However, Avron has fought against the Dark Hunters, but most do not hink that he could ever make up for what he has done, considering that he had been in The Pit. Trivia *He is Toa Avron's favorite MOC, and so it is his username. *Avron considers Fire Spitter the only friend he ever had. *Because he was created so early on, he knew about the Great Spirit Robot, but never told anyone. Category:Meta Nui Category:Toa